Siapa Seme dan Ukenya
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: Perbincangan anggota Scouting Legion tentang hubungan Rivaille dan Eren. Masalahnya mereka bingung siapa yang menjadi seme dan uke diantara Rivaille dan Eren. RivaEren/EreRi.


Disclamer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

Warning: OOC, Maybe Shounen-ai

* * *

**Siapa Seme dan Ukenya**

* * *

"Eren..."

Eren yang sedang berjalan melewati sebuah ruangan terkejut saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sosok pemuda yang lebih mungil darinya sedang menunjuk kearahnya. Eren bergegas mendekati pemuda itu.

"Ada apa, Corporal?" tanya Eren.

"Kemarilah." ujar Rivaille.

Eren menurut dan ia berusaha mendekat lagi kepada Rivaille tapi ia terkejut ketika sang Corporal menarik tangannya dan sekarang wajah Eren berada tepat di depan wajah Rivaille. Wajah Eren otomatis memerah dan Rivaille terdiam menatap wajah Eren, sebuah senyuman tipis terlihat di wajah datar Rivaille itu.

"Kau... nanti malam ke kamarku." Rivaille masih menatap wajah Eren.

"Tapi Corporal." Eren berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ketika berdua denganku, panggil namaku Eren. Kau pacarku kan?"

Wajah Eren benar-benar memerah mendengar suara Rivaille seperti itu, jantungnya terus berdetak kencang. Rivaille tidak membuang waktu dan ia langsung mencium bibir Eren. Eren terkejut dan memejamkan matanya, membiarkan sang Corporal merasakan bibir manisnya.

Setidaknya mereka bisa menikmati saat-saat berdua seperti ini, saat romantis milik berdua. Tapi semuanya kacau saat seorang gadis berambut coklat dengan kuncir kuda melihat mereka berdua.

Iya, seorang Hanji Zoe melihat Rivaille dan Eren berciuman.

Apakah reaksi dari seorang wanita penggila Titan ini?

"KYAAA! Rivaille dan Eren! Kyaaa!" teriak Hanji dengan membahana dan volume maksimal.

Otomatis Rivaille langsung melepaskan ciumannya karena mendengar teriakan Hanji yang dahsyat itu. Eren langsung terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah. Mereka menoleh ke arah asal suara itu dan melihat Hanji dengan wajah memerah langsung menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hei hei, apa yang kalian lakukan barusan?" tanya Hanji langsung.

"Cih, bukan urusanmu kan?" ujar Rivaille malas.

"Ah, percuma juga aku bertanya denganmu," gumam Hanji sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan melirik ke arah Eren. "Kalau dengan Eren, kurasa aku akan mendapat jawaban. Iya, Eren. Tadi kalian sedang apa?"

"Eh?" Eren tampak bingung untuk menjawabnya dan wajahnya memerah.

Hanji yang melihat wajah Eren memerah dan melirik ke arah Rivaille membuatnya semakin histeris. Ia langsung meninggalkan kedua pasangan ini dengan berpose cantik saat menggerakkan kaki ala balerina. Tidak ketinggalan dengan kata-kata fantastis milik Hanji.

"Semuanya~ Rivaille dan Eren pacaran lho~" ujar Hanji semangat.

Wajah Eren sangat memerah mendengar ucapan Hanji itu dan Rivaille tampak cuek. Tapi semua orang-orang _Scouting Legion _yang mendengarnya langsung terkejut. Mereka yang kebetulan berada di dekat Rivaille dan Eren langsung menatap mereka. Ada juga yang memiliki ekspresi seperti Hanji, dan ada juga yang tampak tidak percaya.

"Ayo pergi Eren." ujar Rivaille cuek.

Rivaille, bagaimana bisa kau cuek di saat gosip merebak seperti ini? Tapi Rivaille memang tipe yang tidak ambil pusing jadi ia membiarkannya saja. Dan Eren tidak bisa pergi karena terlalu malu. Jadi dia memilih kembali ke kamarnya daripada mengikuti Rivaille.

Mikasa dan Armin juga mendengar hal itu karena Hanji mengatakannya dengan suara yang kencang. Mikasa langsung menatap sosok Rivaille dari kejauhan dengan tatapan tajam dan berulang kali mengucapkan kata "bunuh" layaknya membaca mantra. Armin berusaha menahan Mikasa agar Mikasa tidak lepas kendali dan menyerang atasan mereka sendiri.

* * *

Keesokan harinya semua anggota _Scouting Legion _menikmati sarapan pagi mereka dengan tenang. Eren sedang memakan sarapannya bersama dengan Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Connie dan Sasha. Eren makan dengan santai tapi tidak dengan teman-temannya. Sepertinya mereka masih memikirkan ucapan Hanji kemarin.

"_Semuanya~ Rivaille dan Eren pacaran lho~"_

Satu kalimat dari Hanji semalam sukses membuat Sasha tersedak kentang yang ia makan, Connie yang salto dari kasurnya dan Jean yang terpeleset di kamar mandi. Jangan tanya sekeras apa suara Hanji saat itu, bahkan semua penghuni kamar _Scouting Legion _di tempat terjauh sekalipun bisa mendengar suara Hanji dengan jelas.

Dan sekarang mereka berhadapan dengan objek yang dimaksud Hanji yaitu Eren. Rivaille juga duduk di tempat yang agak jauh dari mereka bersama dengan Irvin, Hanji dan Mike.

"Hei Eren." panggil Jean.

Eren yang sedang memakan roti itu menatap ke arah Jean yang berada di hadapannya. Tampaknya Eren sudah selesai memakan roti dan mulai mengambil gelas untuk meminum air dengan santai.

"Aku mau memastikan ucapan Mayor Hanji kemarin. Apa benar kau dan Corporal Rivaille adalah pasangan kekasih?"

Pertanyaan dari Jean itu sukses membuat Eren terkejut dan menyemburkan air yang ia minum ke arah muka Jean. Jean tidak sempat menghindar dan membiarkan air itu mengotori wajah tampannya yang sudah ia rawat baik-baik.

"Woi Eren! Tanggung jawab dong udah bikin wajah tampanku berantakan gini! Kamu tahu berapa perawatannya?!" teriak Jean emosi.

Sejak kapan Jean jadi peduli dengan penampilannya sampai seperti itu? Hanya Tuhan dan dirinya yang tahu. Mungkin ia ingin berusaha menarik perhatian Mikasa, walau tidak berpengaruh apapun.

"Maaf, kan aku tidak sengaja..." ujar Eren dengan wajah tidak berdosa dan hanya bisa tersenyum sambil berpose menjulurkan lidah dan menaruh tangannya yang sudah dikepalkan di sebelah pipinya. Jangan lupakan kata "tehee" itu.

Mungkin Eren berusaha bersikap manis di hadapan Jean, tapi di mata Jean justru sikap Eren menjijikkan. Tapi tidak bagi Mikasa yang menatap Eren dengan mata berbinar-binar, ia tampak menyukainya. Armin hanya bisa memaklumi sikap Mikasa itu.

"Iya, Eren. Aku juga ingin tahu kepastian hubunganmu dan Corporal." ujar Connie yang menginterupsi moment manis Eren dan ada decihan tidak suka dari Mikasa.

"Eh? A, Apanya?" tanya Eren pelan.

"Kemarin Mayor Hanji berbicara tentang kau dan Corporal," ujar Sasha yang memakan kentang lalu menatap Eren. "Aku juga penasaran dengan ucapan itu. Apa benar kau dan Corporal pasangan kekasih?"

'BLUSH'

Wajah Eren langsung memerah mendengar pertanyaan Sasha itu. Ia bingung harus menjawab seperti apa dan hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya. Mikasa yang melihat wajah Eren yang memerah menganggap Eren sangat manis hingga ia ingin mencubit pipinya, tapi lupakan saja khayalan Mikasa itu.

"A, apa sih... A, aku..." ucapan Eren terputus-putus dan wajahnya semakin memerah.

Semua teman-temannya tampak penasaran dan memperhatikan Eren, mereka menunggu jawaban seperti apa yang akan Eren berikan kepada mereka. Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki dan suara seseorang di belakang Eren.

"Eren." panggil orang itu.

Eren terdiam dan langsung menoleh, siapa lagi kalau bukan Corporal Rivaille sang kekasih tercinta yang memanggil Eren. Eren langsung berdiri dan memperhatikan Rivaille.

"Ikut aku ke ruanganku sekarang." ujar Rivaille datar.

"Harus sekarang, Corporal?" tanya Eren.

"Sekarang, Eren."

Meski ucapan Rivaille terdengar datar tapi terkesan penuh ancaman disana, Eren hanya bisa menurut dan ia meninggalkan teman-temannya untuk mengikuti kemana Rivaille pergi. Eren seperti anak anjing yang penurut dengan majikannya.

Jean, Mikasa, Armin, Connie dan Sasha terdiam melihat sosok Eren yang sudah berlalu dari hadapan mereka. Pertanyaan mereka belum terjawab dan sang objek sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka tanpa kepastian yang jelas. Dimana mereka harus mencari jawabannya?

"Eren penurut ya kalau Corporal yang memberi perintah. Seperti anak anjing dengan majikannya." ujar Jean yang tampak ingin tertawa.

Mikasa langsung menatap Jean dengan tatapan tajam dan Jean terdiam. Sepertinya aura dingin dari tatapan Mikasa membuat Jean terdiam seribu bahasa. Ia tidak ingin Mikasa memandangnya jelek karena tidak sengaja menghina Eren.

"Sudahlah Mikasa, kamu tenang saja ya." ujar Armin yang berusaha menenangkan Mikasa.

"Kalau kamu yang bilang begitu, baiklah." gumam Mikasa.

Jean menghela napas lega karena emosi Mikasa kembali normal, ia akan berterima kasih kepada pemuda berambut pirang itu. Mungkin sebuah kecupan sebagai hadiah sudah cukup? Jean terdiam dengan pikirannya itu, ia tampak panik dan membenturkan kepalanya ke meja makan. Connie, Sasha dan Armin tampak terkejut melihat tingkah aneh Jean tapi Mikasa tampak cuek saja.

"Ahaha, kenapa Jean?"

Terdengar suara seorang pemuda dan Jean melihat Reiner juga Bertholdt yang berdiri di belakangnya. Sepertinya mereka berdua sudah selesai sarapan dan mendekati Jean yang tampak ramai. Jean menghela napas dan melipat kedua tangannya.

"Bukan apa-apa," ujar Jean. "Kalian juga mendengar tentang ucapan Mayor Hanji kemarin?"

Bertholdt dan Reiner mengangguk kompak, sepertinya informasi tentang Eren dan Rivaille memang sudah tersebar dimana-mana. Mereka cukup terkenal rupanya.

"Aku jadi penasaran tentang mereka. Siapa yang seme dan uke ya." celetuk Connie tiba-tiba.

Mereka semua terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Connie. Iya, itu hal penting yang ingin mereka ketahui bersama. Siapa seme dan uke diantara Eren dan Rivaille. Itu masih misteri Tuhan yang belum terjawab hingga detik ini.

"Seme dan uke?" tanya Sasha bingung sambil memakan kentang dengan lahap dan ia sudah menghabiskan satu piring berisi kentang.

"Iya. Seme dan uke itu pasangan. Hmm, seperti itulah. Anak kecil gak usah tahu." ujar Jean tidak mau menjelaskan dengan jelas.

Sasha sedikit sebal dengan ucapan Jean tapi ia menghiraukan Jean dan berpura-pura mengerti saja. Ia mulai mencari-cari makanan di mejanya, sepertinya ia masih lapar. Seharusnya Sasha mencoba produk makanan baru yang ia lihat kemarin. Armin dan Mikasa memperhatikan teman-temannya itu dengan tatapan biasa saja.

"Iya juga ya. Siapa seme dan uke diantara mereka. Pintar juga kau, Connie. Aku baru mau mikir tentang itu. Ahahaha..." ujar Jean yang tertawa.

"Kurasa Eren itu uke." ujar Bertholdt langsung.

"Uke." ujar Reiner.

"Uke." ujar Jean yakin.

"Uke kayaknya." gumam Connie.

"Aku ikut suara terbanyak." ujar Sasha yang sudah menemukan roti dan mulai memakannya.

"Aku tidak tahu." gumam Armin.

"Seme." ujar Mikasa.

Semuanya terkejut mendengar ucapan Mikasa. Mikasa mengatakan bahwa Eren itu adalah seme? Kalau Mikasa mengatakan hal itu berarti Mikasa menyetujui hubungan Eren dengan Rivaille. Padahal Armin tahu Mikasa sangat menentang hubungan itu.

"Mikasa, kalau kau mengatakan hal itu berarti..." gumam Armin.

"Kau menyetujui hubungan Eren dan Corporal?" tanya Jean.

Sepertinya Jean dan Armin memiliki pikiran yang sama, terkadang mereka kompak sekali. Mikasa terkejut mendengar ucapan Armin dan Jean itu, ia menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam dan melipat kedua tangannya.

"Siapa bilang aku setuju? Aku bilang begitu agar Corporal merasakan bagaimana rasanya jika Eren yang menindasnya." ujar Mikasa dengan tatapan yang gelap ala assassin.

Jean langsung menelan ludah karena ia merasakan badannya merinding hanya dengan melihat tatapan Mikasa itu. Rasanya ia ingin bersembunyi di balik selimut sambil guling-guling di kasurnya. Sungguh tidak elit.

"Berarti Eren itu uke ya," gumam Bertholdt santai. "Semuanya mengatakan begitu. Bagiku Eren juga terlihat manis."

"Wah kau mulai lagi," celetuk Reiner. "Annie bagaimana pendapatmu?"

Annie yang sedari tadi diam di sebelah Sasha langsung menatap Reiner dengan wajah datar. Sepertinya Annie tidak ingin terlibat pembicaraan pemuda yang suka bergosip itu.

"Aku tidak peduli." ujar Annie.

"Hei Bertholdt, apa maksudmu dengan Eren itu manis?" tanya Mikasa langsung.

"Sabar Mikasa, aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Sayang sekali Eren sudah menjadi milik Corporal. Jika tidak aku yang akan mendekatinya."

Sepertinya ucapan santai Bertholdt itu cukup untuk membuat emosi Mikasa tersulut. Buktinya mata dan auranya terasa gelap dan lagi-lagi ia merapalkan kata "bunuh" berulang kali layaknya membaca mantra. Armin harus menahan kedua tangan Mikasa agar Mikasa tidak menyerang Bertholdt.

"Sa, sabar Mikasa..." ujar Armin.

Reiner hanya bisa _face palm _melihat tingkah Bertholdt dan tersenyum tipis ke arah Annie. Mereka mulai membahas lagi mengenai hubungan Rivaille dan Eren dengan siapa yang menjadi seme dan ukenya. Jika dibicarakan mungkin tidak ada habisnya.

"Yuhu! Kalian sedang apa?" terdengar suara lantang dan khas Hanji yang mendekati anggota baru _Scouting Legion _ini.

"Ah, Mayor Hanji. Selamat pagi." ujar Armin.

Semuanya juga bergantian memberi salam kepada Hanji. Hanji hanya tersenyum santai tanpa dosa, dia adalah biang keladi dari masalah hubungan Rivaille dan Eren. Cukup dengan ucapan Hanji dan membuat teman-teman Eren mulai mempermasalahkan hubungan Eren dengan Rivaille. Sepertinya rasa ingin tahu mereka hampir jatuh ke arah ikut campur, kepo juga ternyata.

"Tadi aku dengar kalian membahas Rivaille dan Eren ya?" ujar Hanji.

"Eh? Kok Mayor tahu?" tanya Armin bingung.

Hanji tersenyum ala maniak dan mendekati mereka semua, ia langsung merangkul Jean dan Armin yang ada di dekatnya. Mikasa terdiam melihat tingkah Hanji, begitu juga dengan teman-teman yang lain.

"Kalian tahu, aku juga punya beberapa pendapat mengenai status hubungan mereka." ujar Hanji sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Hanji langsung menoleh ke arah Jean dan Armin bergantian lalu ke arah Mikasa, Reiner, Bertholdt, Sasha, Connie dan Annie. Hanji tampak tersenyum senang dan ia mulai membicarakan hipotesanya tentang Rivaille dan Eren.

"Kalau dari segi tinggi badan kalian juga tahu siapa yang lebih tinggi dan Eren bisa jadi seme lalu Rivaille adalah ukenya. Tapi kalau dari segi sikap, Rivaille itu lebih galak dan dominan sedangkan Eren sangat penurut pada Rivaille. Jadi Rivaille adalah seme dan Eren itu uke. Tapi tidak mungkin kedua nilai itu yang hanya kita lihat kan? Ada banyak sisi yang harus kita lihat. Ini baru perkiraan awal dari hipotesaku."

Sepertinya Hanji akan menceritakan hipotesanya itu secara panjang dan membutuhkan waktu dua hari dua malam untuk bisa menyelesaikan pembicaraan itu. Mungkin mereka akan berpikir bukan hanya tentang masalah Titan saja Hanji akan berbicara panjang lebar tapi tentang Rivaille dan Eren juga.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang makan terbuka dan terlihat sosok Eren yang sedang berjalan mendekati mereka. Mereka langsung terdiam begitu melihat Eren, mana mungkin mereka membicarakan seseorang di hadapan orangnya langsung. Eren hanya kembali sendirian tanpa Rivaille dan menimbulkan pertanyaan bagi mereka semua.

"Eren, apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Mikasa.

"Iya. Tadi hanya beres-beres sebentar. Rasanya lelah juga melayani Corporal." jawab Eren polos dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

'Melayani?!'

Tampaknya mereka semua berpikiran sama, mereka terkejut dengan kata-kata melayani itu dan mulai berpikiran yang 'iya-iya'. Terbukti dari wajah Hanji yang terlihat bersemangat dan Jean yang merasa sungkan dengan kata-kata Eren itu. Sepertinya pikiran Jean yang mesum perlu dibenahi sejenak.

Apalagi wajah Eren yang mulai memerah itu semakin menambah kecurigaan mereka, bahkan Hanji sampai memukul meja makan yang ada di hadapannya. Ia tidak tahan untuk berfantasi tentang Rivaille dan Eren. Untung saja meja itu tidak pecah dan orang lain tidak terganggu dengan tingkah Hanji.

"Hei hei, Eren terus apa yang kau lakukan dengan Rivaille?" tanya Hanji lagi dan ia langsung mendekati Eren dengan semangat.

"Ah, Mayor Hanji apa maksud Anda?" tanya Eren bingung.

Hanji masih tampak penasaran dan ia melirik ke arah leher Eren. Mata Hanji langsung tertuju kesana saat ia melihat satu titik berwarna kemerahan berada disana. Tanda itu, tidak salah lagi. Bahkan Collosal Titan yang sedang memasak juga tahu itu tanda apa.

"Kau itu uke, Eren!" ujar Hanji kencang dan menunjuk tepat ke arah wajah Eren. "Itu bekas kissmark kan? Aku yakin itu!"

Eren dan semua yang mendengar ucapan Hanji terkejut. Eren langsung menutupi sisi lehernya dan wajahnya sangat memerah. Mikasa tampak emosi dan kembali mengeluarkan aura hitam, bahkan Armin dan Reiner harus menahan Mikasa agar Mikasa tidak pergi dari ruangan untuk menghabisi Rivaille.

"Akan aku habisi si mungil itu. Bunuh, bunuh, bunuh." ujar Mikasa yang kembali mengucap kata "bunuh" berkali-kali.

"Sudahlah Mikasa, tenang." ujar Armin.

"Dia itu atasan kita." tambah Reiner.

Kembali lagi kepada Eren yang tampak bingung juga malu dengan ucapan Hanji itu. Wajah Eren sudah sangat memerah saat ini. Apalagi ketika teman-temannya mulai bertanya tentang dirinya dan Rivaille juga tentang 'kissmark' yang Hanji ucapkan tadi.

"Apa benar itu kissmark, Eren?" tanya Jean langsung.

"Jadi kau dan Corporal memang pasangan ya? " tanya Connie.

"Apa kalian berencana untuk memiliki anak?" tanya Sasha.

"Apa kau merasa nikmat saat melakukannya dengan Rivaille?" tanya Hanji.

"Apa kau tidak kesakitan, Eren?" tanya Bertholdt.

Pertanyaan yang semakin lama semakin menyudutkan. Eren merasa panik dan tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa. Rasanya ia ingin melompat dari gedung tertinggi dengan 3D Manuver dan keliling Wall Rose sebanyak 20 kali daripada menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu.

'Tolong aku mama~' batin Eren menjerit.

Saat ruangan itu sedang ramai tidak lama pintu terbuka dan sosok Rivaille muncul. Sosok seme eh sang bahan pembicaraan telah muncul ke permukaan dan mulai mendekati Eren. Ia menatap ke arah Hanji dan menunjuknya.

"Hanji, kemarilah. Kau harus ikut denganku untuk rapat. Irvin tadi memanggil kita." ujar Rivaille.

"Eh? Gak seru ah..." keluh Hanji.

Tapi Hanji tidak kehilangan akal. Ia ingin mengetahui lebih lanjut dari orangnya langsung, ia tidak mendapat jawaban yang berarti dari Eren dan bukan tidak mungkin ia bisa mendapatkan jawaban dari Rivaille. Meski kemungkinannya itu 0,00001 %. Tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk dicoba.

"Rivaille, jawab dulu. Kau dan Eren ada hubungan khusus ya? Kalian pacaran kan?" tanya Hanji bertubi-tubi.

Rivaille tampak bingung dan alisnya sedikit terangkat ke atas mendengar pertanyaan Hanji yang mengganggu privasinya itu. Ia menghela napas dan tetap memasang wajah datarnya itu meski ia merasa kesal.

"Iya." jawab Rivaille tegas.

Otomatis satu ruang makan yang berisi beberapa anggota _Scouting Legion _itu terkejut mendengar jawaban Rivaille yang jujur itu. Mereka tidak menyangka Rivaille akan terang-terangan berbicara mengenai hubungannya. Bahkan saking senangnya Hanji sampai ingin pingsan, tapi ia menahan dirinya agar bisa bertanya banyak hal lain.

"Tidak ada pertanyaan lain lagi kan? Ayo pergi Hanji," ujar Rivaille dan ia menatap ke arah Eren. "Persiapkan dirimu, Eren. Aku tidak akan segan-segan nanti."

'APA?!'

Rasanya Jean ingin salto saat itu juga, telinga sucinya sudah mendengar banyak pengakuan tentang hubungan Rivaille dan Eren. Sedangkan Mikasa semakin geram dan ia harus ditahan oleh Bertholdt dan Connie yang membantu Armin dan Reiner yang kesulitan menahan Mikasa. Mikasa terus mengucapkan kata "bunuh" berkali-kali sambil mengutuk sang Corporal mungil itu.

"Ah, nanti ya." ujar Hanji dan ia mendekati Rivaille sambil merangkul pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Tidak sengaja Hanji melihat ke arah belakang leher Rivaille, ada tanda kemerahan seperti kissmark disana. Hanji terdiam dan ia tampak bingung melihatnya.

"Jika kau tidak mau pergi aku akan meminta Eren untuk kembali ke ruanganku," ujar Rivaille dan ia menatap Eren. "Ayo Eren."

"Ta, tapi Corporal..." Eren tampak gugup saat ini.

"Tidak ada kata tapi, ayo ikut."

Rivaille sudah melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Hanji dan ia menarik tangan Eren untuk meninggalkan ruang makan yang diisi orang-orang kepo tentang kejelasan hubungan Rivaille juga Eren. Akhirnya 'sepasang kekasih' ini sudah meninggalkan ruangan, meninggalkan tanda tanya kepada banyak orang.

"Jadi ternyata mereka..." gumam Armin.

"Aku akan menghabisinya." gumam Mikasa dengan penuh penekanan di tiap katanya dengan aura pembunuhnya.

"Tapi tapi, aku melihat ada yang aneh." ujar Hanji.

"Apa itu, Mayor Hanji?" tanya Jean.

"Aku tidak sengaja melihat ada kissmark juga di leher Rivaille."

Mereka semua otomatis terdiam mendengar ucapan Hanji. Rivaille memiliki kissmark juga? Bukankah hanya para uke saja yang memilikinya? Kan sang seme yang memberikannya. Mereka kembali bingung dan hanya saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Lalu, siapa seme dan uke yang sebenarnya?"

**The End**

A/N: Hai minna-san, aku kembali menyumbang fic disini. Sekarang aku mulai mencoba genre Humor dan jadilah fic ini. Tapi aku bingung apakah fic ini lucu atau tidak, karena untuk membuat fic Humor hanya beberapa pair tertentu yang bisa aku nistakan... XD

Ini juga pertanyaan pribadiku. Meski sudah yakin Rivaille sebagai seme dan Eren sebagai uke, terkadang aku ingin membalikkan posisi mereka karena melihat fanart dimana Eren lebih mendominasi daripada Rivaille. Membicarakan posisi mereka tidak ada habisnya.

Sekian curhatan disini dan jika berminat bisa tinggalkan review. Sampai jumpa...^^


End file.
